Aeternum Saga
by BaekheePark
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic drabble dari keluarga Park yang antik!. Chanbaek/HunHan as Child/Slight Kaisoo/GS/DLDR!/RnR!


**Aeternum Saga**

**.**

**ChanBaek (GS)**

**e)(o**

**.**

**.**

**BaekheePark**

**.**

_**Story belong to me,murni ide saya sendiri jika memiliki kesamaan dengan pihak lain saya tidak mengetahuinya dan meminta maaf untuk itu. Cast not belong to me, this story is GENDERSWITCH! I really don't mind if you close tab because you didn't like it.**_

_**No hating or bashing!**_

_**Spread Love and Peace.**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

_**.**_

**The Park**

"Baekhyun, ayolah."

"_Kita sudah membahas dan menyepakati ini bukan?"_

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari pria bersurai hitam , "_Please?"_

"_Chanyeol, aku dan Sehun akan tetap di Barcelona."_

"Kau sudah bosan denganku ya?"

"_Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?!" _Si mungil menaikan nadanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak ingin ikut denganku pindah ke Helsinki?!" Prianya menggeram frustasi.

_"Bagaimana dengan sekolah anak kita?_"

"Baekhyun, setidaknya suhu dan udara disini lebih lembab tidak membuat kalian terlihat mencolok diantara zombie itu."

_"Teman-teman Sehun tak masalah dengan kulit putih mencoloknya."_

Hening, tidak ada perdebatan lagi. Chanyeol yang sudah tamat untuk mencari-cari alasan agar istri tercintanya mau ikut menetap di Helsinki, Finlandia.

"_Chanyeol, ayolah. Barcelona itu seru sayang. Tidak seburuk itu, mentari cerahnya yang hangat akan membuatmu ketagihan."_

"Apa kini istriku berubah menjadi zombie?"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari sisi lain, membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya. "_God damn it, _Baek. Aku merindukan kalian! Aku tidak bisa disini sendiri tanpa kalian."

Chanyeol_nya_ yang manja tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka saling mengenal. Bahkan kini telah memiliki satu anakpun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas, "_Mengapa tidak kau coba pelan-pelan saja hm? Berkenalan dengan baik dan bertemanlah dengan mereka!_"

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, ini berita bagus karena sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Chanyeol selalu enggan menjalin pertemanan dan bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. "Siapakah dia, _my dear?_"

"Kim Kai, zombie berkulit hitam."

"_Dasar rasis."_ Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dia memiliki istri bermata bulat yang akan keluar dari tengkoraknya jika ia melotot, juga dua anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan yang usianya dibawah Sehun satu tahun."

"_Kau tau banyak tentangnya, itu bagus Chan, aku senang mendengarnya_."

Chanyeol mengedikan bahu acuh, "Ia tetangga baruku, dua hari yang lalu ia datang bersama keluarganya memberi satu loyang pai berry sebagai tanda perkenalan."

"_Jadi aku rasa semua baik-baik saja sekarang bukan?"_

"Entahlah."

Baekhyun membuka rak penyimpanan gelasnya, mengeluarkan dua gelas _flute_nya. Ia mengaktifkan mode _speaker_nya sementara ia beralih menuju kulkas mengeluarkan satu bungkus persediaan makanannya juga anaknya.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam." Tanya Baekhyun disela-sela menggunting bungkusan.

"_Ya, aku sudah menyalinnya pada termos sebelum menelfonmu_."

"Pakai gelas Chan, aku tak mau kau hilang kendali lalu terkapar jika langsung menghabiskan semuanya secara langsung."

"_Aku tau sayang, aku sudah menyiapkan gelas juga_."

Setelah selesai menyalin makanannya kedalam dua wadah, Baekhyun membuang bungkusan itu ketempat sampah yang berisi tumpukan bungkusan yang lain.

"Sehun! Sayang! Cepat kemari, makan malam sudah siap."

Tidak lama datang sosok anak berusia lima tahun, berambut hitam legam memiliki rambut lurus yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya, mata sipit tajam, bibir tipis, hidung mancung dan berkulit putih mencolok.

"Apa itu _daddy_?" Tanyanya setelah duduk diatas bangku. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, mengubahnya menjadi _videocall. _Wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut _blonde _terang itu tersenyum lebar melihat layarnya dipenuhi wajah suaminya. Ah, Chanyeol, suaminya yang tampan tak pernah menurunkan rasa cinta untuknya begitupun sebaliknya.

Baekhyun menarik bangku disamping Sehun lalu menggeser ponselnya hingga kini layar itu membingkai tubuhnya juga anak lelaki mereka yang manis.

"_Halo Sehun-ah!"_

"_Daddy!" _Panggilnya riang.

"Kapan _daddy _akan kemari lagi? Sehunie rindu bermain dengan _daddy_." Pintanya sendu, Chanyeol menampilkan senyum terbaiknya tidak ingin menampilkan wajah sedih didepan putranya. Ia juga sama rindunya dengan putra dan istrinya. Ini hanya masalah waktu hingga Baekhyun mau luluh dan pindah bersamanya menuju Helsinki.

"_Untuk sementara ini bermainlah dengan mommy dan daddy dengar Sehun sudah mulai sekolah? Bagaimana? Apa Sehunie suka?"_

Sehun mengangguk riang, "Ya _dad_! Mereka semua menyenangkan, walaupun mereka suka bertanya mengapa Sehunie sangat putih!"

Chanyeol saling bertemu tatap dengan Baekhyun kala mendengar kalimat terakhir putranya, Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah mengatakan _'Tidak masalah, huh?'_

"Sehun dapat teman baru, namanya Luhan."

"_Benarkah begitu? Jadi Luhan teman dekat Sehunie?"_

Sehun mengangguk lagi, "Luhan sangat cantik, dia suka bernyanyi dan menari ballet!"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, ia kira teman baru putranya adalah lelaki, ternyata seorang gadis cilik. Ia tersenyum gemas, sepertinya anaknya memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi terbukti ia tidak susah berkenalan dengan teman-temannya juga dengan seorang anak perempuan.

Dentuman bel jam menyalak, menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, sudah waktunya makan. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah terisi penuh makanannya. Ia mulai menenggaknya setelah Chanyeol mulai menenggaknya Baekhyun mengikuti begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Setelah semua ditelan lahap-lahap tanpa sisa, gelas bening itu kini meninggalkan bekas merah kental. Ketiga orang itu membuka matanya yang sebelumnya secara otomatis terpejam merasakan kenikmatan dari santapan malam ini. Ketika manik bola mata hitam legam itu berubah menjadi merah gelap pada ketiganya, mereka saling melempar senyum bahagia.

"Selamat makan _dad!_" Seru Sehun riang , menyipitkan mata berbentuk sabit menampilkan senyuman lebarnya membuat gigi susunya terlihat termasuk taring kecilnya yang tajam.

"_Terima kasih Sehunie, Selamat makan para malaikatku."_ Balas Chanyeol, ia menuangkan sedikit ke dalam gelasnya lalu menelannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Chanyeol." Tegur Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menenggak dalam satu kali.

"_Hanya pencuci mulut sayang."_ Belanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Si pria membawa ponselnya turut serta saat ia membasuh peralatan makan malamnya. "_Aku akan memberikan musik yang sudah aku buat."_

"Kau akan ke agensi saat ini?"

Chanyeol melirik jam dindingnya, "_Mungkin?"_

"Apa masih ada orang disana?"

Chanyeol mengedikan bahu, "_Aku tidak tau, kalau tidak ada, aku akan meninggalkannya diatas meja Tuan Kim."_

"Apa ia tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"_Tidak, ia sudah biasa dengan itu dan memakluminya."_

"Lihat! Mereka baik dan tidak begitu buruk."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya tak setuju. "_Sehunie, apa sudah selesai?"_

Sehun meletakan gelasnya lagi diatas meja, "Ya."

"Anak pintar, jangan lupa setelahnya sikat gigi!"

Sehun menanggukan kepala, memberi hormat pada ayahnya lalu mengecup pipi ibunya sayang. Ia turun melompat dari kursinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi dengan Sehun."

"_Kemana?"_ Tanya Chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain.

"Membeli persediaan."

"_Baiklah, apa tabungan masih cukup?"_

"Ya, mungkin aku akan lebih banyak membeli kantung darah O karena Sehun akhir-akhir ini mulai sering kelaparan dan menghabiskan persediaan."

"_Ah benar, ini masa pesatnya tumbuh."_

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, ia melempar ciuman jarak jauhnya dengan sang suami, Park Chanyeol. Mengakhiri panggilan itu lalu menyiapkan dirinya juga sang putra.

"Kita akan kemana, _mom_?" Tanya Sehun kala mereka berdua berkendara ditengah sepihnya jalanan tengah malam Barcelona.

"Membeli makanan sayang, anak _mommy _mulai tumbuh besar dan menghabiskan persediaan lebih cepat."

"Apa itu buruk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menoleh sebentar pada putranya yang bingung, lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Tidak buruk sama sekali, itu wajar. Haruskah kita membeli tipe O? atau B?"

"_Ewh_, tidak dengan B _mom_! Jelas tipe O!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya sontak ia berseru ceria, "Baiklah, O kalau begitu! Untuk Park Sehun dan juga _mommy!_"

.

.

.

End

for

Chapter I

Mind to review?


End file.
